


It's been 3 years since I lost my family Sam and I love you

by Famsinn



Category: Glee
Genre: Asking to marry, Falling In Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famsinn/pseuds/Famsinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will loses his wife and kids in a car accident 3 year for that time has been having sex with Sam and wants to keep him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam I love you

It was 3 years since will lost his wife and kids in a car crash with drunken bus driver killing them with out will bussy at workn8 months later Sam try to comfert him with his loss but 2 months later Sam starting to fall for his boss former Spanish teacher and former glee director,   
2 years have past and Sam and will are a couple making out on the bed with each other wearing nothing but boxers "Sam you know i never saw this coming you and me from you being my student to my employee and now my boyfriend Sam Evans I love so much you been there for me and I fucking love you from your ass and cock all over you my love" said will Sam was flattered and loved what his older boyfriend was saying " oh mr scheuster I love to I kind off had this school boy crush on you and staired at you ask why we were friends but I am so glad I have my best ever love in the whole wide world you will you I love you so much" Sam said then took his and will boxers of and be gang cook slapping each other 

To be continued


	2. 1st time we had sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be for get to there sex now get to the first time they did it

While will and Sam were starting to have sex will said "I still rember our 1st time we did it was in your room when your parents was home" 

2 YEARS AGO

" mum dad this is my new boy friend will my boss and yes we will be in my room if that's ok" said Sam his parents was alright with it as long as he used a comdom. Will and Sam rushed up stairs to his Sams room and closed the door they started making out against the wall Sam broke out of it then pulled will pants and boxers down and tossed them on the floor along with wills shoes and socks then begang sucking his cock and will started getting hard while being sucked "oh Sam that is so nice" will said then took the top half of his cloths off then pick Sam up and stripped him to being naked then lyed on the bed dry humping then Sam grabed a comdom from his draw and a bottle of lube and put it on will cock as his parents told him to use.

Will picked SAMs legs up on his shoulder and put his penis in Sam big ass hole "oh will give it to me give it to me good baby yeah yeah oh that is so nice oh" Sam said enjoying the cock up his ass will was going at a steddy paste took 1 hour long then will took his cock out of Sam ass then started cumming all over Sam face and Sam was licking at licking it around his mouth while masterbating at the Sam time. 

BACK IN THE PRESENT   
"Seem like yesterday" said Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments off anything you want to read init


	3. Will schuester will you marry me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam ask will hand in marriage

As Sam and will were in sleeping named with will on top of Sam while he thinks about his future with the man he loves he moves will head to the pillow he went to his draws to pull out a red small box with a ring on it "I must get a romantic way to get him to say yes" Sam thought to him self.  
Later they got to work and Sam got the glee club to practice his and wills song 1000 years to make that it is perfect they have practice 12 times to get it right. Later Sam asked will to take a seat at the stage for the new directions to sing the song then Sam walk up to will and got down on one knee "will schuester I love you I know your last to marriages haven't go well but you know way they say third times the charm will you marry me" Sam said

Will will say yes or no  
Find out next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments on what you would like to see


	4. Yes yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer to the question in the title

After Sam proposed Will is about all the students crossed there fingers hopping what the answer is.  
"Yes a million times yes I bloody will marry Sam Evans" Will said then gave Sam a massive snog.   
They then went to the staff toilets and had a good shag while filming it to watch later it 69 dry humpping taking turns to fuck each others ass and cumming on each other lucky no one else knew what was happening in the school


End file.
